tearsofthefallenfandomcom-20200215-history
Tekiyoku
The Tekiyoku is the central evil organization of Tears of the Fallen. It's a group consisting of members from every villainous team of the Pokémon franchise, along with almost every evil person in the Pokémon World as seen in the anime. Their current leader is Lysandre, whose goal is to become a Supreme Manipulator and mold the world into what he desires. The group has to focus on a former Tekiyoku member, Alain, who escaped and caused each one of Arceus's Plates to be hidden around the world, all of which Lysandre needs for Supreme Manipulation. Alain's group is the Mokusetsu. Background Formation About 7 years before the start of Tears of the Fallen, Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket in Kanto, reached out to Lysandre, the leader of Team Flare in Kalos. Giovanni was impressed upon hearing of Lysandre's work with Team Flare. He wanted to work together with Lysandre. The two ended up forming an evil organization for Team Rocket and Team Flare. This organization was named the Tekiyoku. The purpose was for the two teams to work together to achieve their goals. Giovanni was the leader of the Tekiyoku at that time, and it was only for Team Rocket or Team Flare members. The two teams worked to build their headquarters at an abandoned warehouse in Celestic Town in Sinnoh, since Sinnoh was fair traveling distance for those in both Kanto and Kalos. New Leadership About a year later, a meteor shower was approaching the world, headed to Anistar City, Kalos. This was the second meteor shower in history. Arceus came to rescue Kalos by physically stopping the shower, but lost its Plates in the process. After this, Lysandre and Team Flare, who were in the area and saw this, captured Arceus and imprisoned it. Word of this spread quickly. Lysandre convinced Giovanni to give leadership of the Tekiyoku to Lysandre as a result. The first thing Lysandre wanted to do as leader was to make the Tekiyoku open to every other villainous team from the other regions and all general evil people. Recruitment took place for a few weeks. Eventually, Lysandre called a meeting with every member at the Tekiyoku headquarters in Sinnoh. He explained his plan to everyone. This plan basically involved Lysandre using Arceus to gain incredible strength and power so that he could change the world for the better and to benefit all members of the Tekiyoku. He guaranteed he'd make a better world for all of the Tekiyoku, which earned him applause, more support, and trust. They forced Arceus to reveal something to help them gain this power, so it told them about Manipulation, which had been erased from the world for some time. Lysandre would become the first Manipulator of the modern days, becoming a Dual Manipulator, with Fire and Steel as the two. Other members followed, all becoming single-type Manipulators, because of the huge risk of Dual. There was only one other Dual Manipulator: a young man named Alain, whom Lysandre found abandoned years ago and had work with him in Team Flare. Eventually, most members of the group were Manipulators. Those who weren't ended up just working behind the scenes for the group and wouldn't go out to fight. Takeover After training with their new powers a bit, Lysandre eventually sent all the Manipulators to different cities in all the regions. He had them take over the regions completely, threatening the citizens with violence if they didn't comply. He even had them disband all of the police forces in the regions. Due to the overwhelming numbers and lives in danger, the police had no choice but to surrender to the Tekiyoku and step down completely. After some time, the Tekiyoku had control of all regions. All the group really wanted was to have no one try to stop them and to collect money from the citizens. Citizens were taxed every now and then to pay large sums of money to the Tekiyoku. Those who didn't comply were punished. After 1 time of missing a payment, citizens were just given a warning. After the second time, citizens were assaulted by the group. But after the third time, citizens were either imprisoned in the usual jailhouses that the Tekiyoku now owned, since the police stepped down, or they were killed, depending on how much money they owed the group. Despite extreme dislike, the townspeople had no choice but to abide by this. The Tekiyoku also ended competitive Pokémon battling. All Gyms were shut down, along with all Leagues, Contests, etc. To take it a step further, any person caught with a Pokémon using moves would get their Pokémon taken away. There was even a monetary award for those who caught others' Pokémon using moves. There was also a monetary award for those who stole other people's Pokémon and brought them to the Tekiyoku. Some citizens did this kind of stuff to get enough money to pay the taxes to the group. To make it worse, all people were only allowed to possess one Pokémon at a time. Professors were forbidden from sending more than one of a person's Pokémon to that person. The Tekiyoku installed systems to keep track of if a Professor violated this rule and would punish the Professor (and person) if this happened. The Tekiyoku didn't really care what else citizens did, as long as it didn't interfere with the group's plans. Change of Plans Someone trying to become a Supreme Manipulator must train their Manipulation abilities for at least 3 years, which is why Lysandre couldn't become one right away. The Tekiyoku is eagerly awaiting the day he can become one. They keep training and controlling the regions in the meantime. One morning, about 3 years before the start of the story, Lysandre called a small Tekiyoku meeting with whichever members happened to be in the area. During this meeting, all of the Plates suddenly floated from Lysandre's room into the main area, glowed blue, and then shot out of the room, spreading around the world. As soon as this happened, Alain smirked at Lysandre and used the Psychic move, "Stay Back!", which pushed everyone around him away from him and down to the ground. Then, he used the Flying ability, "Soaring Dove", which allowed him to fly out of the room quickly before he could be attacked by anyone. Alain escaped. Right after that, everyone ran down to the basement to confront Arceus, demanding answers on what happened. Arceus informed them it made a plan with Alain for him to betray the Tekiyoku and spread the Plates, preventing Lysandre from becoming a Supreme Manipulator. It explained the Psychic move that scattered the Plates. The Tekiyoku was furious; Arceus warned them to not kill it because they still needed Arceus if Lysandre wants to become a Supreme Manipulator and to not kill Alain because he's the only one who can sense exactly where the Plates are hidden in 3 years when they're not dormant anymore. So in 3 years, a race is going to start to see who can get as many Plates as possible to achieve their purpose. WARNING Operations Personnel Lysandre oversees what happens with the organization and has the final say in matters, but since he can't be everywhere at once, he has trusty personnel to handle things. * Matori is the secretary of the Tekiyoku. She's usually seen with Lysandre and reports directly to him. She supposedly works on gathering intel behind the scenes and helps with knowledge useful to figuring out the group's next move. * Annie is the head of the Psychic Division. This subgroup helps to keep up with Alain's whereabouts and figure out where he's going next, to aid with knowing when it's time to attack, preferably right before/after he gets a Plate. * Dr. Zager is the head of the Science Division. This subgroup conducts experiments in labs, usually on human subjects, to advance technologies. This, however, is used for the selfishness of the group, only meaning to benefit their position and financial status in the world. Present Activity In Lumiose City, Kalos, when the Mokusetsu approached the location of the Water Plate, James, Jessie, and Meowth stepped in to fight Alain and Ash. This ended up in bitter defeat for the Tekiyoku, but to Meowth's surprise, he came back to the scene to find the Water Plate left out on the ground. He grabbed it, resulting in a win for the Tekiyoku, as they retrieved the first Plate. The fight for the Electric Plate in Anistar City was between Dr. Zager, Celosia, and Mable against Alain and Ash, with a little interference from Serena. This ended up in defeat, making the Tekiyoku members retreat. The Mokusetsu had already retrieved the Electric Plate. The Tekiyoku tried to get the Plate back by making the Mokusetsu give it up in exchange for Bonnie, whom they kidnapped when retreated, but Bonnie ended up escaping on her own. The fight for the Ice Plate was in Snowbelle City and was between Cyrus and Lawrence III against Alain and Ash. With Alain insanely using Evil Angel in this fight, the Tekiyoku retreated and the Plate was found by the Mokusetsu. In Ecruteak City, Johto, the fight for the Bug Plate was between Archie and The Iron-Masked Marauder against Alain and Ash. Archie and Marauder lost the fight, but then captured a careless Dawn as they were retreating. Holding her hostage, they demanded that the Mokusetsu give up the Bug Plate in exchange for her life. The Mokusetsu agreed, resulting in a gain of the Bug Plate for the Tekiyoku. In Blackthorn City, Johto, the fight for the Grass Plate was between Kodai and Barret against Alain and Ash. Mairin interfered and Kodai threw her across a river bank, which infuriated Ash deeply. They lost the fight and the Plate was found by the Mokusetsu. In Snowpoint City, Sinnoh, the fight for the Fairy Plate was between Argus Steele, Mars, and Jupiter against Alain, Ash, and Barry. Jupiter successfully took over Barry's body during this fight, but Alain forced her out. With interference from Zoey at the end, the Tekiyoku lost the fight and the Plate was found by the Mokusetsu. At some point after this fight or before it, the Tekiyoku gained a new member: Heidayu Ichioka. With only two Plates in possession at this time, and none of them matching Heidayu's personality, Heidayu does not get a Manipulation upon joining. In Eterna City, Sinnoh, the fight for the Dark Plate was between Kagetomo, Heidayu, and Pierce against Alain, Ash, Ursula, and Zoey. Pierce had taken out Ash on his entry into the battle, though, effectively making it 3-on-3. Regardless, the Mokusetsu were the better fighters and caused the Tekiyoku to retreat. The Plate was found by the Mokusetsu. In Floaroma Town, Sinnoh, the fight for the Psychic Plate was between Annie, Oakley, Zero, and Paul against Alain, Ash, Zoey, and Barry. It was a tremendous fight that actually had Alain being defeated against Annie. However, the Tekiyoku was defeated anyway and retreated. The Mokusetsu discovered the Psychic Plate. List of Members The following is a list of Tekiyoku members and their Manipulations (along with contract Pokémon, if applicable). There are currently 62 members. However, this list will only show those who have been revealed in the series so far or in the Transmissions. These aren't in any particular order. # Lysandre Tezuka (Fire and Steel; Leader) # Giovanni Suzuoki (Rock) # James Miki (Water) # Jessie Hayashibara (Flying) # Meowth (None) # Butch Koyasu (Grass) # Cassidy Katsuki (Fairy; Contract Pokémon: Unknown) # Domino (Fighting) # Dr. Zager (Grass) # Colress Tsuruoka (Electric) # Ghetsis Gropius (Dragon: Contract Pokémon: Unknown) # Aldith Mifune (Poison) # Saturn (Fairy: Contract Pokémon: Unknown) # Mars (Flying) # Jupiter (Ghost) # Cyrus Miyake (Ice) # Homura Newton (Ground) # Maxie Thompson (Fire) # Courtney Yamazaki (Ghost) # Shelly Tsuda (Water) # Archie Taketa (Steel) # Celosia Nanami (Grass) # Xerosic Mogami (Unknown) # Tupp Pane'e (Fighting) # Rapp Nohealani (Ghost) # Zipp Ulani (Bug) # Paul Fields (Ice) # Annie Nakasone (Psychic) # Oakley Nakasone (Bug) # Malva Watanabe (Bug) # Grings Kodai (Psychic) # Zero (Electric) # Pierce Itoh (Ghost) # Matori Asai (None; Secretary of the Tekiyoku) # The Iron-Masked Marauder (Steel) # Barret Daigo (Grass) # Charon Ogata (Unknown) # Professor Sebastian (Unknown) # Dr. Namba (Unknown) # Butler Karasu (Flying) # Bryony Iida (Unknown) # Aliana Miyoshi (Unknown) # Mable Okuma (Water) # Argus Steele (Steel) # Kagetomo Koyama (Fighting) # Heidayu Ichioka (None) # Lawrence Tsuchiya III (Psychic) # Merilyn Flame (Fire) Plates Possessed This list will show the Plates the Tekiyoku currently has with them. They are competing against the Mokusetsu to get as many Plates as they can. Plates are meant to be used to make more people into Manipulators, stop the Mokusetsu from being able to free Arceus, and make Lysandre into a Supreme Manipulator. The name of the Plate will be shown, along with the Manipulation it represents. * Shizuku (Water) * Tamamushi (Bug) Trivia Naming * The name, "Tekiyoku" is a combination of the Japanese words for "selfish" and "avarice", which are "riko-teki" and "don'yoku", respectively. General * The Tekiyoku logo was designed by Nocturnal Jay. * The Tekiyoku war cry is "TEH-ROO!".